¿Correspondidos o No? 20
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Los jovenes llegaron a Francia luego de pasar lindos momentos en Italia. Sin embargo, el mal presentimiento de Lars sumado a su fuerte dolor de cabeza y la presencia de Jin Kazama lo llevaron a tomar una dificil decision.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Veinte: Todo es Oscuridad en la Ciudad Luz**

Llegamos a Paris, capital de Francia, tambien conocida como la "Ciudad Luz". Despues del viaje a Italia, quedamos hechos trizas, pero hemos descansado luego de varias horas en el avion que nos llevo desde Venecia al mencionado lugar. Fue inteligente de mi parte, realizar este viaje que sirvio para escapar de Jin Kazama a pesar de que puede encontrarnos en cualquier momento usando su astucia, pero tambien tan divertido visitar un nuevo destino y conocer sus atractivos turisticos y que los buenos momentos se plasmen en fotos que seran recordados para siempre. Ahora que estamos en Francia, las chicas tuvieron la idea de irse a comprar cualquier cantidad de ropa gastando dinero por montones, mientras que un taxi me dejo en un hotel de Paris y estaba a la expectativa por su retorno. Sin embargo, algo me dice que Jin puede poner un pie aqui y eso no lo podriamos impedir. Luego de media hora, ellas regresaron en una limosina, con varias cajas repletas de zapatos y muchas bolsas llenas de ropa, todo para los tres.

"¡Lars, ya volvimos!". Gritaron las chicas al unisono trayendo toda la compra y cansadas por el trayecto del paseo.

"Vaya, cuanta cantidad de ropa han traido y eso que no tenia la menor idea de que iban a comprar. Me hubieran avisado en un comienzo. ¿Y, todo eso son para los tres?". Pregunte sacando la primera caja de zapatos de la bolsa y viendo los tickets de compra sorprendiendome de la ganga que ellas invirtieron.

"Ademas de ropa y de zapatos, traimos accesorios y perfumes para todos. Esto es parecido al de un centro comercial de Los Angeles. Ire a la habitacion para probarme la ropa que me gusto mucho". Dijo Melinda, mientras que yo apreciaba lo bonito que son los zapatos y mi amiga se retiraba a la habitacion para ponerse parte de su nueva ropa.

"Ahora que estamos solos, Alisa, queria conversar contigo de algo interesante. Antes de que volvieras con Melinda de la tienda, tuve un presentimiento extraño que me desconcerto un poco". Dije, desconcertado por esta situacion y, a la vez, aprovechaba el momento a solas para hablar en privado.

"¿Un presentimiento? ¿Cual era?". Pregunto Alisa, angustiada por lo que podria pasar muy pronto.

"Nada, olvidalo. Finge que no paso nada". Dije, pero se que le estoy mintiendo a Alisa porque algo malo me pasa.

"No, se que tienes algo dentro ti y no me lo quieres decir por temor. Lars, dimelo, estamos en confianza". Dice Alisa, convenciendo de que lo diga.

"Esta bien, te lo dire. Senti que Jin Kazama viene a Europa para ajustar cuentas y cobrarse la revancha con nosotros". Dije sincero.

"No puede ser, tengo miedo de que tus presentimientos sean solo rumores, pero si lo que dices es cierto, no quiero imaginar lo que pasaria con nosotros y las consecuencias que tendria, Lars. Si Jin aparece, tenemos que enfrentarnos contra el una vez mas, no queda otra". Respondio la robot, angustiada por una posible presencia de nuestro enemigo.

"Tranquila, Alisa, nada malo nos pasara si nos tenemos entre si para ayudarnos. Es mas, fuimos elegidos por Zafina para salvar al planeta de la oscuridad, somos 'Los Principes del Corazon Eterno' y estaremos listos para todo dejando los miedos a un lado. Ahora, debemos sacar todo lo que tu y Melinda compraron y quedarnos con lo que necesitamos por si este viaje se cancela.

"Pero, ¿como lo haremos?". Pregunto ella, preocupada por las cosas que compro.

"Facil... Zafina, ¿me escuchas? Soy yo, Lars". Dije, tratando de contactarme con Zafina telepaticamente.

"Si, te escucho. Se que estas en Francia con las chicas disfrutando de sus vacaciones, ¿que desean?". Pregunto Zafina desde su casa.

"Hemos comprado ropa, zapatos y accesorios en una tienda comercial francesa, pero ¿podrias retirar varias de nuestras cosas y llevarlas, con tu magia, hacia nuestro hotel de Los Angeles por unica vez, por favor?". Pregunte porque no queriamos que se lo robaran; Zafina accedio y con su magia, algunas de nuestras pertenencias desaparecieron. Esto no era lo unico que ella haria con nosotros porque habia algo mas.

"Listo, solo quiero decirles una cosa mas. Deben estar atentos a la presencia de Jin Kazama, porque podria poner un pie en Europa en cualquier momento. La tierra dependera mucho de ustedes porque son 'Los Principes del Corazon Eterno', los guardianes de la justicia que necesitan. Mucha suerte". Dice Zafina que se despide de nosotros.

"Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Zafina, tenemos que luchar y derrotar a Jin, solo asi salvaremos el planeta entero". Dijo Alisa.

"Me comprometi con esto desde un inicio y no lo pienso abandonar en absoluto. Estate tranquila, Alisa, saldremos airosos de esto". Dije, mirando a Alisa.

"Y, ¿que paso con las cosas que compramos?". Pregunto Melinda que llego cambiada.

"Nada, solo le pedimos a Zafina que lo retirara porque no queremos que se roben todo. Por si quieres saber, estan en el hotel de Los Angeles. ¿Que les parece si los tres nos iremos a hacer un recorrido por la Torre Eiffel y El Arco del Triunfo para distraernos un rato". Dije, mientras que Alisa sonreia abrazandome por la idea.

"Estupendo. No perdamos tiempo, vamos". Dijo Melinda sonriendo.

Salimos al hotel y comenzamos a hacer turismo por los atractivos turisticos mas importantes de Francia: La Torre Eiffel y El Arco del Triunfo. Nos tomamos fotos usando los lugares como fondo, Alisa y Melinda quedaron completamente maravillados por la belleza que Francia puede ofrecernos. Les contare una cosa curiosa: a diferencia de nuestro viaje a Italia, en este no terminamos destruidos por suerte. Sin embargo, un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte vino y arruino nuestro tour llevandolo a que tome la decision de cancelarlo definitivamente.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Lars? ¡Dios mio! Algo le sucede...". Dijo Alisa que me vio caer al piso lejos del Arco del Triunfo.

"Tranquila, el va estar bien... ¿Lo ves? Se recupero rapido". Dijo Melinda sosteniendome para que no me caiga de nuevo.

"Dios mio, me mataste de un susto, Lars. ¿Que te paso?". Pregunto Alisa, preocupandose una vez mas por mi.

"Me vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza que podria persistir en cualquier momento. Asi que, siento decepcionarlas, chicas, debemos cancelar el resto de nuestro viaje y tomar un vuelo que nos lleve de vuelta a Los Angeles. Espero me comprendan". Dije, mientras que los rostros de las chicas desaparecieron. Sin embargo, Jin Kazama aparece al voltearme y tratar de ponerme de pie.

"Claro, lo comprendemos. Lo bueno es que lo pasamos bien estos dias de vacaciones. Lars, volteate... ¡Es Jin!". Dijo Alisa, advirtiendome de su llegada.

"¿Que haces aqui y como te atreves a encontrarnos de esa forma?". Pregunte sorprendido por su presencia.

"La razon no importa, lo mas importante es que los encontre. Ahora que los veo, vengo totalmente dispuesto a vengarme por todo lo que me hicieron". Dijo Jin, cegado por la venganza queriendo tomar las cosas por sus propias manos luego de que Alisa y Zafina escaparan de sus manos la ultima vez que se vieron las caras.

"Melinda, toma un taxi y ve al hotel. Alista nuestras maletas, anda al aeropuerto, compra el pasaje y consigue un vuelo que te lleve a Los Angeles hoy mismo. Alisa y yo nos encargaremos de Jin y en cuanto terminemos con el, te alcazaremos". Dije a Melinda que, asustada, no se despide de nosotros por temor a que Jin lo maltrate.

Todo lo que presenti previamente era verdad, solo faltaba que mi dolor de cabeza me confirmara la llegada de Jin Kazama a Europa. Sin embargo, aun no sabemos como llego hasta aqui si ni siquiera supo de nuestro paradero, tal vez alguien dijo el lugar y fue en nuestra busqueda. Alisa y yo debemos enfrentarnos nuevamente con el, pero lo que ignora es que tenemos preparado una desagradable sorpresa.


End file.
